Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{2r + p}{2p - 2q} - \dfrac{3p + 1}{2p - 2q}$ You can assume $p,q,r \neq 0$.
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{2r + p - (3p + 1)}{2p - 2q}$ $k = \dfrac{2r - 2p - 1}{2p - 2q}$